1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, a controlling method thereof and a computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly, to a display device which can provide a personalized content suitable for a user, a controlling method thereof and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as contents utilizing a large display increase and performance of various sensors is sophisticatedly developed, rather than a content for random people, there are a growing number of personalized contents which are based on a user watching a content.
In this circumstance, commercialized are interactive ads using an image sensor such as a camera which is widely used.
However, due to variables in environments where a camera is installed and different recognition rates according to detection algorithms, misrecognition problems occur, and when a content according to misrecognition is displayed, there may be a result of inducing repulsion from a user who is watching the content.
Accordingly, there is a need for technology of providing a content to reduce repulsion of a user who is watching the content even if misrecognition occurs on the user's age or gender.